Tarde friki
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [3x14] Caitlin sabe que algo atormenta a Julian y que no tiene nada que ver con la visita a Inglaterra, ¿será por la vuelta de Savitar o por el compromiso de Barry con Iris? Una tarde de té, Netflix y confesiones; una tarde de frikis. [SNOWBERT FRIENDSHIP].


**Título:** Tarde friki

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Julian Albert / Caitlin Snow - Barry Allen / Julian Albert

 **Sinopsis:** [3x14] Caitlin sabe que algo atormenta a Julian y que no tiene nada que ver con la visita a Inglaterra, ¿será por la vuelta de Savitar o por el compromiso de Barry con Iris? Una tarde de té, Netflix y confesiones; una tarde de frikis.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Advertencias:** Julian autista - Snowbert amistad - Julian/gatitos OTP - Allenbert OTP SUPREMA - Netflix es la RESPUESTA.

* * *

MUCHAS IDEAS: (autismo, gatitos, snowbert conversaciones extrañas) tienen su origen en estos dos maravillosos tumblrs: adhd-barry-allen y julianfelton.

IMAGEN: tombloodyfelton.

* * *

 ** _tarde friki_**

 ** _capítulo único._**

Julian agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa la taza de té que Caitlin le tendió. No bebió inmediatamente, no porque estuviera caliente, sino porque le gusta la sensación del calor entre sus manos y de ser abrazado por el olor a jazmín. Era agradable y placentero, tanto como estar con Emma una noche de tormenta con un montón de películas y documentales.

El té de jazmín se había convertido en su bebida favorita. Siempre que iba al apartamento de Caitlin, tomaba una taza o dos.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando el té olía a Emma; a hogar?

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó con dulzura. Caitlin siempre era así, trataba a todos como si en lugar de ser adultos, fueran niños pequeños a los que cuidar y mimar—. ¿Vas a contármelo?

Julian no contestó, no al principio. Siguió observando su reflejo deforme en el té y preguntándose si se quemaría la lengua por darle un sorbo antes de lo normal. O si pasaría algo, si se le ocurría salir corriendo como si de verdad fuera un niño pequeño.

Julian no se consideraba un cobarde, desde muy temprana edad tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos problemas: su incapacidad para hacer amigos o para ser un niño _normal_ , la decepción de sus padres al ver que no seguiría lo que ellos consideraban su camino en la vida, la repentina pérdida de su gemela, el control de Savitar y el saber que había sido un monstruo que había hecho cosas monstruosas; que todavía podía serlo.

La mano de Caitlin era cálida.

La mano de Caitlin sobre la suya era agradable.

No le gustaba el contacto físico, era algo que le costaba aceptar como natural y casi siempre reaccionaba fatal cuando alguien intentaba tocarlo o lo tocaba, pero no pasó esta vez. ¿Se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de la doctora Snow? ¿O es que, por fin, como dirían sus padres, se estaba comportando como una persona normal y corriente?

Quiso golpearse por ese último pensamiento, él era una persona normal, solo que un poco diferente a lo que se consideraba normal.

—Julian, ¿qué ocurre?

El rubio miró la taza de té entre sus manos y la mano de Caitlin.

Estaba empezando a ponerse más nervioso.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Vale, tal vez no estaba del todo bien con que Caitlin siguiera con su mano ahí. ¿Por qué la gente necesitaba tocar a todo el mundo? ¿Dónde ponía que el contacto físico era terapéutico? La chica pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad porque apartó la mano. Siguió sentada a su lado, eso sí. Sentada con sus ojos -adorables ojos de cachorrito, podía competir con los de su gatita Alba, si quería- clavados en los suyos como si pudiera leer su mente.

Tal vez podía.

O tal vez buscaba romper con las barreras de Julian de una vez por todas.

—Savitar ha vuelto.

—No va a ir a por ti, Barry no lo dejará.

—¿Y cómo va a impedírselo? No puede salvar a _su novia_ , ¿cómo va a protegerme a mí?

Sí, no era bueno tratando con las personas o intentando empatizar, pero eso ya lo sabía Caitlin, no tendría por qué estar poniendo esa cara de "eres un idiota, Julian". No tenía lógica.

—Lo siento —se disculpó centrándose en la cada vez menos calentita taza de té, por lo menos seguía oliendo a jazmín—. Trato de ser mejor persona.

—No eres una mala persona, Julian.

Hizo una mueca no muy de acuerdo con sus palabras, Caitlin era un ángel demasiado bueno para este mundo.

—¿Ha ido todo bien con tus padres?

Y también era una entrometida.

—Sí, solo hemos conversado e ido al cementerio.

Y discutido, otra vez. Sin embargo, no era útil darle ese dato a Caitlin, ¿qué podía hacer ella para solucionarlo? ¿Congelar a sus padres? Menos mal que lo estaba pensando y no lo había dicho en voz alta porque Caitlin pondría de nuevo esa odiosa cara y él se daría cuenta que estaba siendo un borde insensible.

Él no era un insensible, leches.

—Julian —le quitó la taza de té de entre los dedos y tomó sus manos. Frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó estar—. ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? Y es por eso que…

 _Qué._

 _¿Qué acababa de decir?_

 _Qué._

 _NO._

—¿Cómo? —se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá (era una suerte que estuviera ahí o se habría caído de culo contra el suelo). Caitlin parecía sorprendida, preocupada e, incluso, asustada—. ¿Quererme? ¿¡Has dicho…!? ¡NO! No, por Dios. No.

—Julian.

—No puedes quererme, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar…? Oh, crees que yo… NO.

—¿Creer que?

Salió del sofá todo lo elegante que pudo (tropezando con un cojín, por ejemplo) y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado abandonada en el respaldo de la silla un rato antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Se ve que demasiado.

—Julian, espera —lo agarró del codo y se interpuso entre él y la puerta. Julian parecía un niño asustado y abandonado. Y entonces se dio cuenta, tampoco había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba pasando. Julian no era como Cisco, Barry, H. R. o Wally. Sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que hizo empequeñecer a Julian—. ¿Puedes ser más tonto, _cariño_?

—Gay. Soy gay. Vale que no me gustan las personas mucho, pero si tengo que elegir, elijo a los tíos. Joder que sí.

Caitlin se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Caitlin. ¿He sonado muy brusco o algo así? Es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa, lo siento.

—¿Tu culpa? —no quería echarse a reír, pero es que la situación era bizarra, ¿y todo había empezado por un "te quiero"? Madre mía—. Julian, somos amigos ¿o no?

El chico asintió dudoso.

—¿Y los amigos no pueden quererse?

—Sí, claro. Supongo.

—¿Supones?

Julian enrojeció e intentó zafarse del agarre de Caitlin al darse de lo tonta que era la situación, ¿por qué, una semana atrás, él era quien invitaba a cenar a Caitlin para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo después de decirle que le gustaba y ahora parecía un animalito asustado por una confusión?

—No se me dan bien las relaciones y…

—Lo sé, Julian.

—Y creí que había confundido las cosas. Eras tan buena conmigo, Caitlin. Me gustas como amiga, muy poca gente me gusta; por eso te dije eso.

—Y nos lo pasamos muy bien cenando.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo —sonrió con timidez recordando la noche de copas o las tardes bebiendo té mientras charlaban sobre cualquier nimiedad.

Cuando le dijo a Caitlin que era autista (no le gustaba que lo mirara como si fuera idiota cuando hacía algo que todos consideraban una idiotez pero para él era algo natural), se sintió bien porque no parecía del todo sorprendida ni tampoco asustada. Siguió tratándolo de la misma forma y le hizo sentir normal; que no tenía que esconderse detrás de una probeta o un caso; le hizo sentir en casa como cuando eran solo Emma y él, por eso no quería perderla. Por eso había reaccionado así.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

—¿Cómo amigos?

—Dios, Julian. Sí. Como amigos —ambos rieron, Julian se dejó abrazar. Caitlin olía a vainilla y su pelo le hacía cosquillas, pero era hasta cierto punto agradable porque no duró mucho—. ¿Y qué es eso de que eres gay?

—Yo, no recuerdo haber dicho eso…

—Pues yo recuerdo que le dijiste a Barry que tenías novia.

—Tampoco recuerdo eso.

—Pues no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me respondas —bromeó mientras Julian retrocedía hecho un manojo de nervios y más rojo que una bola de navidad hasta el salón donde la taza de té de jazmín descansaba abandonada junto a la televisión encendida.

—Mis gatitos tienen que comer y tengo trabajo pendiente… no me gusta hablar de sentimientos, Caitlin.

Caitlin se echó a reír.

Julian frunció el ceño no porque creyera que Caitlin se estuviera burlando de él, eso no estaba sucediendo, sino porque no le gustaba exponer su corazón de esa manera. Los sentimientos y las emociones eran lo único que no podía ni sabía como controlar y era la razón principal por la que estaba allí, en primer lugar.

Porque no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía al descubrir el compromiso de Barry y la chica West.

Porque no sabía, mejor dicho, qué hacer con el descubrimiento de los sentimientos que albergaba por Barry.

—¿Esto es por Barry e Iris, verdad?

—¿Lees la mente, ahora?

¿Brusco? No importaba. Si Caitlin quería echarlo a patadas, maravilloso. Él necesitaba esconderse en la seguridad de su casa con sus gatitos. ¿Para qué necesitaba los mimos de Caitlin -o de Barry- si Alba y Niko lo amaban con locura?

—Tiene sentido —empezó Caitlin ignorando la repentina palidez y seriedad del rubio—: con Barry es diferente, ¿verdad? Lo buscas, constantemente.

—No es verdad…

—No tiene nada de malo, Jules.

—Sí, porque _Barry_ y la chica West están destinados a estar juntos, en esta tierra y en todas las demás. En cualquier universo.

No hubo más palabras ni conversaciones inútiles. Caitlin tomó el mandó y conectó la televisión en Netflix. Y Julian se lo agradeció, un buen documental, película o serie ayudaría. ¿Charlar sobre algo que no iba a cambiar? No, eso no servía para nada, solo para hacer daño y Julian odiaba el dolor o cualquier emoción.

Lo odiaba con la misma fuerza que odiaba a Iris West.

Lo odiaba con la misma fuerza que odiaba el hecho de sentir lo que sentía por Barry.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, recostados en el sofá con dos cajas enormes de palomitas y mucha comida basura, Julian se atrevió a hablar.

—Me gusta Allen —murmuró, la habitación ya no olía a jazmín, pero olía a mantequilla, a gusanitos y a cerveza—. Pero no como un amigo.

—¿ _Stranger things_? ¿ _Trollhunters_? —preguntó como si Julian no hubiera dejado al desnudo su corazón un segundo atrás—. _Trollhunters_ , necesito verla.

—Mola bastante.

—¿Sí? Pues tenemos toda la tarde.

Julian sonrió y murmuró un simple _gracias_ que Caitlin ignoró muy amablemente. Julian no se había equivocado con Caitlin, era la amiga perfecta: alguien que siempre estaría ahí y que no le agobiaba con preguntas estúpidas, sino que esperaría a que Julian estuviera listo para hablar. Y hacía años que necesitaba algo así.

Pero también necesitaba a Barry.

También necesitaba las sonrisas de Barry.

Y todo lo que Barry nunca le daría.

Las palomitas, las chuches y la cerveza se volvieron amargos en su paladar, tan amargos como la serie de dibujos animados o los comentarios de Caitlin sobre todo y sobre nada, pero aguantó. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque nunca había tenido una vida fácil, siempre había salido adelante. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle un corazón roto? ¿Existía esa posibilidad, la de tener un corazón roto, en primer lugar?

—Oh, Dios. Es genial. ¿No?

—Alba y Niko van a odiarme —bromeó mientras le robaba una patata de queso a Caitlin y hacía como que podía ser un chico normal y corriente con una hipotética mejor amiga en una tarde de Netflix.

—Y Cisco, estamos teniendo una tarde friki sin él.

Bueno, Caitlin también lo estaba intentando: ninguno de los dos eran personas normales: _Killer Frost y Doctor Alchemy en el salón._ Tampoco sus amigos, ¿podía considerarlos amigos? Tal vez por eso se sentía tan cómodo con el Equipo Flash, porque cada uno era diferente y esas diferencias no solo los hacían especiales, sino una parte de un todo. Y le gustaba ese _todo_ , tanto como sus gatitos, el té de jazmín, un buen misterio, la amistad de Caitlin, Netflix o Barry.

Sí, le gustaba muchísimo Barry.

Se bebió de un golpe el culo de la cerveza y se acurrucó entre los cojines.

No le gustaba Barry, estaba enamorado de él.

 _Puta ironía._

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**

* * *

 ** _NOTAS:_**

¿He dicho ya que me encanta la amistad de Caitlin y Julian? ¿Y que me encantaría que los guionistas no se vayan por el camino equivocado? La química de estos dos es como la de Iris/Barry: química de amigos. AMIGOS. Incluso Iris lo sugiere en este último episodio, ¿o me equivoco?

No quiero divagar. Necesitaba escribir esto tanto como meter un poco de allenbert de alguna manera. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. :)


End file.
